Love and Trust?
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Tea brakes Yugi's heart and leaves him devistated. Yugi doesn't know what to do, and when Yami trys to help him he lets him at first, but then ends up just pushes him away. Yaoi, Yami/Yugi, Malik/Ryou, and Y.Malik(Marik)/Bakura Also the rating may go up.
1. Broken

Nicole: Well this is just an idea I had in study hall at school, so I decided to write it then type it up to see what you all think, so if you like make sure you review so I know whether or not I should continue this. This fic will not contain any Yaoi in this chapter but if I continue it there will probably be Yami/Yugi, and maybe others too, and there will amost definitely be Tea bashing. The following things are used in this chap... Thoughts Well on with the first and possibly only chap...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Broken  
  
  
  
Yugi set on a bench by a lake that was in the park. You could see the sadness in his eyes, and you could tell that he had been crying by his tear stained face and red puffy eyes. What could of made him so sad you may wonder, well they only way to know that is to listen in on the young teens thoughts....  
  
How could she do this to me? She told me she loved me, but now what does she tell me, that she is pregnant wit someone else's baby and she never really loved me at all. How could she tell me, "That's just life." When I'm looking her dead in the eyes with tears literally pouring down my face? Why did I ever trust her? I don't think I'll ever be able to trust or love anyone ever again, cause I'll just end up getting lied to and having my heart broken again.   
  
Yugi then got up and started walking home. He doesn't seem at all like his usual self, the happiness that is usually in his eyes has completely left him. For now he just seems like a shell of his former self, it is like a darkness has completely covered him.  
  
Is there anyone that will be able to pull Yugi out of the darkness he has fallen into? Actually I believe the correct question should be, if there is someone tat will be there to help Yugi, will he let them? He has already said that he now long sishes to try to trust or love anyone ever again. So would he be willing to let someone love and trust him, and maybe even someday he would be able to show them the same feelings in return.  
  
  
  
Nicole: Well make sure you all review and let me know what you guys think and if I should continue this or not. 


	2. What Caused Yugi so Much Pain

Nicole: First of all let me say thanx for all the great reviews I got. Also I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chap up, cause I've been busy working on two other fics I'm getting ready to post and I've also been writing the next chap of Not a Little Kid, and New Guys. All that and I had to do three reports over the past few weeks and a test in almost every class both weeks, so if you can't tell, I was sort of busy and stuff. Anyway I use the following things in this fic...  
  
"Speech"  
  
Thoughts  
  
~~~Flash back~~~  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
Also Malik is Malik and Yami Malik is Marik.  
  
Well on with the.  
  
Y. Bakura: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Nicole: Umm, no I don't believe so.  
  
Y. Bakura: You need to do a disclaimer so your ass doesn't get sued.  
  
Nicole: What should it matter if I did get sued, all they would get was eleven cats, three dogs, and my junk that no one I know would want.  
  
Y. Bakura: Just does it!  
  
Nicole: NO!!! Yu-Gi-Oh is mine, and I don't care what any of you say!  
  
Y. Malik: *pops out of nowhere* She's lost it again hasn't she?  
  
Y. Bakura: Yes, do you want to get the strait jacket or should I?  
  
Y. Malik: Don't worry I already got it.  
  
Nicole: Shit! *Runs away*  
  
Y. Bakura: Oh well that's the end of that.  
  
Y. Malik: Yeah, anyway Nicole doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Nicole: LIAR!  
  
Y. Bakura and Y. Malik: *glare*  
  
Nicole: Eep, never mind I don't *runs and hides again*  
  
Y. Bakura: Well on with the chapter two I guess....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: What Caused Yugi So Much Pain  
  
  
  
While Yugi made his way back to the game shop he had back slumped over a bit, and his neck bent down so that he kept his gaze fixed on the ground. When he did make it back to the game shop, he just put on a fake smile and then opened they door.  
  
"Aibou? Are you ok? Where did you disappear to earlier?" Yami asked when he saw Yugi walk through the door.  
  
"Oh hi Yami, I'm fine and don't worry I just went for a walk to clear my head earlier." Yugi lied while he tried to hide his nervousness.  
  
"If you're find then why are your eyes so blood shoot?" Yami asked concernedly, but when Yugi didn't answer Yami advanced his position so that he was right in front of Yugi. He then asked with a gentle voice, "You've been crying haven't you aibou?"  
  
"I... a..." That was all Yugi said before he ran past Yami, then right up the stairs to his room and locked his bedroom door. He then flung himself down on his bed and once again started to cry. Yugi then replayed the whole horrible incident that had caused him so much pain...  
  
~~~ Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were setting around Yugi's living room talking, well Bakura, Malik, and Marik weren't really talking, but if they did they just making smart ass comments and stuff like that. After they had all been there for awhile, Yugi went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Tea had followed him into the kitchen instead of going to the bathroom like she said she was.  
  
"Yugi, I need to talk to you." Tea said seriously with a frown planted on her face.  
  
"What is it Tea?" Yugi asked in his normal cheerful tone while ignoring the look Tea was giving him and the tone of her voice.  
  
"It's over." Tea stated camly.  
  
"Wha... What?" Yugi stuttered out in shock.  
  
"I'm leaving you for someone else."  
  
"But, why?" Yugi said as his eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Because, I'm pregnant with someone else's baby." Tea said with out showing any pity on poor Yugi.  
  
"You, You cheated on me?" Yugi asked with his tears now streaming down his face.  
  
"Yes, I have been since the very day you asked me out."  
  
"Why?" Was all Yugi could say while tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Because Yugi," Tea began with a cruel smile planted on her face, "You are just so naive, I couldn't help it cause It was so easy to do, and besides you actually think I'd want to go out with a little shrimp like you?" Tea then let out a little laugh.  
  
Yugi couldn't even say anything now, he just took off right out the door while he cried his eyes out."~~~  
  
Yami was standing outside Yugi's bedroom door. He would have been tying to get in, but he was in shock because he had just received Yugi's memory about the incident with Tea through the mental link they shared.  
  
//Aibou, please let me in.//  
  
/Huh, Yami? I don't feel like talking right now./  
  
//I already know what happened//  
  
/What!? But, how?/  
  
//I just received the images of your memory about what happened between you and Tea through our mental link.//  
  
Yugi then slowly pulled himself off of his bed and went and unlocked the door, then opened it for Yami.  
  
Once the door was opened Yami said, "Don't worry aibou, it will be ok."  
  
At this Yugi basically threw himself into his yami's arms and just cried. Yami then scooped Yugi up into his arms and walked over to Yugi's bed and laid him down.  
  
"Yami." Ygui said while he hung on it Yan's shirt as if he woul ddie if he let go of it.  
  
"What is it aibou?" Yami asked gently.  
  
"Don't leave me please, lay down with me." Yugi pleaded, not wanting his yami to leave him alone.  
  
Yami thought about Yugi's request for a second before he decided that he would because of the pleading look in his aibou's eyes.. Yeah that was it, it wasn't because he had any feelings for him or anything. He then laod down in bed nect to Yugi without saying one word to him in reply.  
  
"Thank you Yami." Yugi said as he gave Yami a smile, though his eyes were still filled with tears.  
  
"You're welcome aibou." Yami said as Yugi snuggled into his chest. Yugi then soon feel asleep on his yami's chest. Yami was left still awake thinking to himself, That bitch is going to pay for ever hurting my Yugi, wait my Yugi? No, he isn't mine. He could never feel the same way, wait no I don't have any feelings for him. He eventually stopped arguing within himself and feel asleep like his aibou did.  
  
This two then slept peacefully together. While they were asleep Yami subconsciously wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi had a rather please expression on his face because he felt safe with his yami being so close to him, though the small teens dreams were plagued with the memory of Tea dumping him.  
  
Well, at least Yami knows now, it is just to bad it was not Yugi who really told him, though I'm somewhat sure that he would of told him eventually. Maybe this once pharaoh will be able to help little Yugi get over that bitch Tea and help him learn to love and trust again. You ever know what might happen, or if it shall be hard or easy for Yugi to get over Tea, that is if he does. Thought I'm sure we all hope he will be able to get over her, and hopefully move on to someone better for him and will someone who will truly give the small teen the love he truly deserves.  
  
  
  
Nicole: *Looks around for Bakura or Marik before coming out of her hiding place* Well I hope this chapter didn't such to must.  
  
Bakura: It's about time you come out of hiding.  
  
Nicole: O.O; Umm, I, a got to go now, I hope you all review. L8ERZ.  
  
Marik: Hmm, I didn't think we had her that scarred.  
  
Bakura: Oh well at least we don't have to worry about her doing anything else insane.  
  
Marik: At least not at the moment anyway.  
  
Bakura: that reminds me, Nicole will welcome any and all flames, though it is not a good idea to give her any.  
  
Marik: Yeah, last time she was mad she used the flames she got form her other stories to catch fire to random objects.  
  
Bakura: Oh well, that's just her I guess.  
  
Marik: Yeah, so make sure you all review, cause I think she wants at least ten reviews to continue cause she is still really busy. 


	3. Marik and Bakura

Nicole: Umm. hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I've been really buzy as you should know if you've reading my fic New Guys, but if you haven't then well read it. Anyway after this I will be updating Not a Little Kid.  
  
Bakura: Sure you will.  
  
Nicole: Shut up or else.  
  
Bakura: Or else what?  
  
Nicole: Remember that nice fic I was writing about you and Malik.  
  
Bakura: Yeah. what about it?  
  
Nicole: Would you like me to change Malik's part to Kaiba.  
  
Bakura: NO! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please don't do that.  
  
Nicole: That's better. Anyway I would now like to introduce you all to my two new muses, Kai and Rei from Beyblade.  
  
Rei and Kai: *comes out so everyone can see them*  
  
Bakura: Does that mean you don't want any of the rest of us anymore?  
  
Nicole: Oh don't worry, I still want you guys to be my muses to.  
  
Bakura: Good.  
  
Rei: Umm. when are you going to write that Beyblade fic you've been promising me.  
  
Nicole: Soon Rei, don't worry.  
  
Rei: Ok.  
  
Nicole: Now Kai, will you do your new job now please.  
  
Kai: If I must.  
  
Nicole: You must.  
  
Kai: Nicole doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Nicole: Good boy, well you guys should know what I use in my fic by now, but I do have one thing to add. The things written in italics are from the letter Yugi left for Yami. Well, on wit chapter three.  
Chapter Five: "Marik and Bakura"  
It was about noon when Yami began to wake up a little. When he did get up, Yugi was nowhere in sight. Yami looked around Yugi's room for a bit before he noticed the note on Yugi's desk. He then picked it up and read it.  
  
Yami, I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to go for a walk. Well, I'm going to go ahead and go now so bye. Yugi  
  
After Yami had finished reading the note, he tried to get a hold of Yugi through their mental link, but found that Yugi had blocked him out. He then thought to himself, I wonder why he took off like that. He could have stayed here and waited for me to get up, and then I could have gone with him. Well, hopefully he'll be back soon at least. Yami then decided to go and see what Yugi's grandpa was doing.  
  
---In the park---  
  
Marik and Bakura were setting on a bench by a sidewalk looking for something to do.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Bakura asked after he let out a little sigh.  
  
"I don't know. There isn't anyone to harass in the park today." Marik said with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Well, we could always go and bother Isis." Bakura suggested.  
  
"Umm, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea." Marik said.  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked being very curious because Marik had never said no to bothering anyone ever before.  
  
"Isis is on her period right now, and besides last time I fucked with her while she was on her period she chased me around with a giant kitchen knife trying to remove a very important part of my anatomy." At hearing that, Bakura busted up laughing.  
  
Marik then glared at him before saying, "It is not fucking funny, you ass."  
  
Bakura laughed a little bit more before he asked, "How do you know she is on her period now anyway?"  
  
"She ran me and Malik out of the apartment yesterday because we were trying to shoot any bird that came within range of us while we were out on Malik's balcony, and told us that if we valued our lives we would leave and not come back for a few days." Marik said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Bakura said. He then thought for a moment before saying, "Well we could go and look for the pharaoh and his friends."  
  
Marik thought for a second before noticing that someone was walking towards them. "I don't' think we're going to have to go looking for Yugi." He said after realizing that Yugi was the person that was walking towards them. Marik then pointed in Yugi's direction and asked, " Shall we go and fuck with the pharaohs little light?"  
  
Bakura shook his head yes as both he and Marik got an evil grin on their faces. The two then made their way to Yugi.  
  
"Hey there Yugi." Marik said giving the small teen an evil and psychotic grin.  
  
"Where is the pharaoh?" Bakura asked while looking around a bit.  
  
"At home." Yugi said while starting to walk past the two yamis, but was stopped when the two got right in front of him.  
  
"Hmm, I'm surprised you left without him" Marik said while still blocking Yugi's path.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you afraid you'd get hurt r someone may do something to you." Bakura added in with a smirk replacing the evil and psychotic grin that was on his face.  
  
The two then saw and heard something they would of never expected. Yugi had, had enough of the two and started to glare at them before he said, "Would you guys just leave me the fuck alone!?"  
  
At that, the two yamis jaws dropped to the ground, they then proceeded to laugh their asses off.  
  
Yugi just ignored the two and started waling. Thought when he got a ways away from the two psychotic spirits, he basically collapsed on the ground.  
  
When Marik saw that Yugi had collapsed, he tapped Bakura on the shoulder and said, "Hey, I think something is wrong with Yugi, he just collapsed."  
  
Bakura then looked over to where Yugi was before saying, "I guess we'd better go and check on him so that stupid pharaoh won't try and send us to Pegasus's castle like he did the last time we did something really bad to Yugi."  
  
Marik thought about the last time for a second then shuddered before he nodded yes in reply.  
  
The two then took off to where Yugi had collapsed. When they got there, they noticed that he was crying.  
  
At first the two yamis were speechless, but Marik soon found his voices and asked, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Tea, she b, broke up wi, with me, and I ju, just can't ta, take it all anymore." Yugi said while crying his eyes out.  
  
"Why did she do that?" Bakura asked curiously.  
  
"She s, said it was be, cause she ne, never loved me, and th, that she was just pla, playing with me. Then she, she told me that, that." Yugi stopped there because he couldn't bring himself to say it, so instead he just cried harder.  
  
"She told you what?" Marik asked with his voices being uncharacteristically gentle.  
  
When Yugi didn't answer Bakura turned to Marik and asked, "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"I'm not really sure." Marik answered back.  
  
"Well, I guess we could take him to my light's house." Bakura suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Marik said. He then bent down to Yugi and said, "We're going to take you to Ryou's house, ok?"  
  
Yugi just shook his head yes as he tried to get up, but he only got half way up before his legs buckled and he fell back down.  
  
At that, Marik picked Yugi up and carried him in his arms to Ryou's house. Since Ryou's house was only a little ways away from the park, it didn't take them that long to get there.  
  
Oh what in interesting turn of events, what will happen to Yugi once he gets to Ryou's house? Will he tell them what happened, and what will their reactions be?  
Nicole: Well there you have it, chapter three.  
  
Bakura: How could you make me act so. nice that stupid pharaoh's light?  
  
Marik: Yeah, how could you do that to us?  
  
Nicole: Oh just shut up you two and I promise u can torture someone later on, ok?  
  
Bakura and Marik: *get evil glints and their eyes and shake their heads yes*  
  
Nicole: Well anyway, I'm going to be asking for 15 reviews to see if you all are still out there and reading my fics, and if that number seems to high, I'm sorry, but that is how many I got for the last chapter. Also, I need to know, who the hell should be Tea's babies father? I don't know whom I should make it be, any suggestions. Oh yeah, I refuse to make the father be Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, or Malik cuz well it can't be Yami if the whole Yami/Yugi thing iz goin to work out, and well I juz luv the other characters to much to make them have actually touched it (Tea).  
  
Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Nicole: You're welcome guys.  
  
Rei: Don't forget to review, and remember she needs a total of 15 reviews before she updated again.  
  
Nicole: Good boy Rei *grabs Rei and about squeezes him to death* See you all soon, L8ERZ. 


	4. Yugi Tells What Happened

Nicole: Hey everyone, isn't it a miracle, I'm actually updating my fics so often? By the way, make sure you all check out my other fics, Not a Little Kid, Freak, and Journals.

Bakura: Must you always do that?  
  
Nicole: Do what?

Bakura: Blab about your other fics, knowing that they have nothing to do with this one.

Nicole: Oh just shut up, these people, few as they may be, need to read my other fics.

Bakura: Riiight.

Nicole: *glares at Bakura* Anyway, I'm still partially undecided about what exactly to do to Tea. I know I'm going to cause her must pain and such, but I'm still not really sure about how to have her be pregnant by. If you want to find the warnings or disclaimer, go to one of the previous chapters. Anyway, the following thing is used in at least this chap,

*actions*

Anyway, on with the forth chapter now…

Chapter Four: Yugi Tells What Happened

---At Ryou's house---

*knock, knock*

*….. No answer…..*

*knock, knock*

*….. No answer again…..*

"Open the damn door Ryou!" Bakura yelled angrily while pounding on the door and thinking, He better fucking be home and have a damn good excuse as to why he has blocked our mental link.

Rustling around was heard before the door was opened to reveal a flushed Ryou with his hair tangled and his clothes wrinkled.

"Marik's stupid light his here, isn't he?" Bakura asked after seeing his lights current state.

"I, um, that's none of your business," Ryou said with a slight blush growing on his cheeks. He then noticed Marik was also there with someone in his arms… Who? Yugi? "What the hell did you two do to him?" Ryou demanded while glaring daggers at the two spirits before him.

Marik got a smirk on his face at Ryou's sudden outburst before saying, "We didn't do anything. He collapsed in the park so we decided to bring him here."

Ryou looked skeptical about what was just said, but the then heard Yugi say something.

"Don't worry Ryou, there telling the truth."

Ryou then said, "Bring him into the living room, he can lay down on the couch while I make some tea."

Ryou then headed for the kitchen while the two yamis headed for the living room.

When they reached the living room, they round Malik there trying to fix his tasseled hair.

"Ha, I knew it." Bakura said with a smirk on his face while Marik went to lay Yugi down on the couch.

Malik just shot Bakura a dirty look before asking, "What the hell did you two do to him?"

"We didn't do anything. Why does everyone always assume we've done something?" Bakura asked with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Probably because you two almost always do, do something." Malik replied with a matter of factly tone to his voice.

Before either Marik or Bakura could reply, Ryou came in and handed Yugi a cup of tea, then set down beside him. He then asked, "So Yugi, do you feel like talking about what's bothering you?"

After Yugi took a sip of his tea, he shook his head yes and quietly said, "Yeah."

Malik at down beside Ryou while Bakura and Marik set down on the love seat together while they waited for Yugi to begin.

"Well, you know when you all and the others were over at my house the other day, when I went to get something to drink?" Yugi paused there and everyone shook their heads. He then continued, "Well Tea followed me to the kitchen, and she… She t' told me, she never l' loved me and she' she was seeing some' someone else an' and that sh' she was preg' pregnant with someone else's b' baby." Yugi then broke into tears.

Ryou then said, "Don't worry Yugi, it'll be ok." He then wrapped his arms around Yugi to try and comfort him.

"I always knew Tea was nothing but a little slut." Bakura said in a bemused tone.

"Who's the slut pregnant by, anyway?" Marik then asked.

Yugi then whipped his eyes before replying, "She didn't say."

---At the turtle game shop---

Yami sat at the counter tapping his fingers, with his head in his other hand. Where could he be… Why does he still have me blocked…

Yami kept going on like that until Yugi's grandpa asked him to restock the shelves.

---Back at Ryou's house---

Yugi was in Ryou's guestroom, asleep on the bed, while Ryou Malik, and their yamis were in the living room talking…

"Who could Tea be pregnant by?" Malik asked while looking at the others.

"I have no idea." Ryou answered his lover.

"I bet Bakura and I could find out." Marik said with an insane gleam in his eyes.

The four of them continued talking for awhile after that as Yugi got a restless sleep.

There was a good question asked here, who did get Tea pregnant… Hopefully we'll find out soon. Until then, will Yugi go back to Yami? Or will he stay with Ryou, Malik, and their yamis? Lets all hope our little Yugi will at least let Yami know where he is, and that he is ok. Let us also hope that it, and by it I mean Tea, will suffer greatly forever causing our little Yugi pain. Believe me when I say ting, Tea shall pay and pay dearly she shall.

Nicole: Well that's it for chapter four, make sure you all review and let me know who the father of Tea's baby should be. Also make sure you read my other fics, check out my website, and maybe even enter the fan fiction contests I've started.


End file.
